Just in Time
by Slytherjoshi
Summary: Inspired by the song Thunder by EXO-K. When Adrien finds out who the woman behind the mask is, he will do anything and everything to get her attention. But when Marinette finally gets over her crush, what crazy shenanigans will Adrien try to capture Marinette's heart just in time? Adrienette, Marichat, Ladrien, LadyNoir, DJWifi, Pining!Adrien, Oblivious!Marinette
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Full Attention

Adrien couldn't stop reliving the moment.

"Plagg, claws in!"

His jet black pleather suit disappeared in a flash of chartreuse, leaving only Adrien Agreste, the alter ego behind one of Paris' superheroes, Cat Noir. Adrien stood just outside Collège Françoise Dupont, aching from the recent beating he took - _and gave_ , his mind supplied - to the akuma.

"Man, I'm gonna' be sore for weeks," Plagg whined.

"You're gonna' be sore?! I took most of the beating!" Adrien countered.

"Well yeah, but it's been forever since we had a battle like that, ya know, with you off in wonderland."

"I wasn't o-, okay so maybe I was. It was a momentary pause."

Adrien had been to busy wondering about his Lady. It had been ages since he had any clues as to her identity, and the blonde wanted to know with all his heart. _But I doubt it,_ Adrien sighed as the rain started to fall. _It would have to be a miracle to get anything from Ladybug._

"Can we go," Plagg asked impatiently, " I don't want to get drenched anymore than I have to."

"Yeah, let's go-" Adrien started to turn the corner, just in time to see Ladybug.

"Tikki spots off!" In a glimmer of watermelon pink, Ladybug became M _-M-Marinette!_

Adrien whirled back to the wall, his face frozen in shock. _Oh my god, Ladybug is Marinette!_ He then ran home right after the realization. Adrien rushed his hellos to Natalie and then proceeded to scream into his pillow. _And now I'm here._ Plagg looked at Adrien with an impassive stare.

"So Marinette, …" Adrien stated.

"Yup."

"Is Ladybug."

"Uh-huh."

"Marinette." He repeated.

"That's right."

"The girl, who's always afraid of me. Who wants to be a fashion designer. Who's so close to so many classmates, is Ladybug!"

"Yes, Adrien. Marinette is Ladybug. Which also means that you have a crush - no obsession - with her. Adrien could feel his face flush.

"I have a crush on Marinette."

 _How do I face her? Knowing that she's Ladybug makes it different._ But the more Adrien thought about it, it began to make sense. Her sky blue eyes, her navy blue hair that was always held up in two pigtails, her confidence, even though it came in short doses. It was all so obvious.

"How could I have not noticed before?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's 'cause you're kind of oblivious." Plagg affronted. "But now, it'll be even more interesting, since you have to talk to her without letting her know that you know."

Adrien sulked.

"I just don't know how I'm going to do it. I mean, she's terrified of me. Whenever she gets near me, her face gets red, she trips over her words, and then runs away at the first opportunity she gets."

"Is that what-? Look, Adrien, Marinette's not made to interact well with people she barely knows, so you have to try to get to know her slowly, and things might change. And maybe then you can get over this schoolgirl crush and just ask her out."

"Plagg!" Adrien's face went crimson again. _But he has a point, I guess these things take time._

"You know what? You're right, I'm going to do this. I'll get to know Marinette, -I mean Ladybug, - I mean her so I can finally make a move… , yeah."

"Alright kid, now get some sleep. It's late, and giving out my sage advice takes energy."

"Goodnight, Plagg."

" 'Night."

 _One thing's for sure,_ Adrien thought in the Parisian moonlight as he drifted off to sleep. _Somehow, I'll get her full attention._


	2. Chapter 2

Plotting

Adrien sits at his desk, his eyes weary and blurring everything. He got no sleep from last night, and when he walked out of the limousine, everyone could tell.

"Psst, Adrien, I know you got no sleep and all, but do you have any cheese left?" Plagg whispered.

Adrien hands over the cheese to Plagg, who takes it up eagerly. The blonde falls immediately back down to his desk with a thump, his worries and fears only being sated by his exhaustion. Nino hears this and turns to Adrien who's looking glum.

"Hey, bro, you ok? You look worse than death."

"Yeah, I'm alright, just a bit tired. " Adrien replies. "I didn't get a wink of sleep last night."

"Just don't fall asleep, or Miss Bustier will have your head like she has Marinette's."

At the sound of Marinette's name, all of last night's worries came flooding back. _Oh my god, I'm going to have to face her. It'll be awful. What'll I say? Do I make a pun? Is this one of the situations that call for a pun? Wait, she's afraid of me. So I should probably just approach this casually. Yeah, casually. Just like a head nod, and a 'Hey, Marinette'. Yeah, that'll work._

During all this time, Nino watches Adrien with an interest that can only be described as snake-like. _It seems that Adrien responds eagerly to Marinette. This could be good news for Alya. But I better test it out first._ If possible, Nino's sly smile grew even wider as he put his plan into motion.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many times Marinette's been late. But no one seems to care. After all, Marinette's one of the most popular girls in the class. And," Nino leaned closer to Adrien's tomato face to deliver the final blow. "Don't tell Alya, but she might be the cutest too. Don't you think so too?"

Nino's plan worked like a charm. Adrien bolted upright, spitting out random sentences.

"Omm, is a-ah not like that, it's just, uh, erm, I, I, I ... ," Adrien sat back down after realizing the attention he was drawing to himself.

"Now I could be wrong," speculates Nino. "but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here!"

(PS: That is an OHSHC line, not mine. Congrats to all of you that caught it! ;)

"Witnessing what?" chimes in Alya, who walks into class with Marinette by her side.

Adrien immediately zeroes in on Marinette. _Oh, my god, I can totally see it. Her height, her eyes, her hair, hmm, I wonder if her hair is really silky. That would make sense. It's really pretty. How did I not notice it before? She's totally Ladybug._

During Adrien's lovestruck haze, Nino told Alya about what happened, who then immediately came up with a plan.

"Adrien, Earth to Adrien, can you hear me, hello?"

Adrien snapped out of his stupor and blushed.

"I'm sorry, Alya, what were you saying?"

"I was saying that Nino was going to switch places with Marinette if that's alright with you." She told Adrien more than let him decide.

"Umm, yeah, I-I guess."

"Marinette?"

During this time Marinette nodded off at her desk. She had woken up early-albeit a bit grumpily- to help her parents start off a giant order. Marinette could vaguely hear Alya trying to get her attention. Tikki tried to rouse Marinette from her spot in the purse.

"Marinette," Tikki whispered. "They're calling you. Wake up!"

Marinette only shifted. Alya had predicted a setback like this, considering Marinette's morning habits, and so spoke.

"Then you can just sit in my spot, Adrien, and I'll sit in yours."

Adrien begrudgingly moved his bag up to wear Alya sat and paused for a minute to look at Marinette. _So this is Ladybug._ Adrien gave a small, yet genuine smile. _Wow, she's not what I expected. But then again, she always did surprise me._

Miss Bustier walks into class, grabbing attention from her students. She begins to call the roll.

"Agreste, ... Bourgeois, ... Césaire, ... Couffaine, ... Dupain-Cheng, ... Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien nudged Marinette on the shoulder. She woke slowly to see the teacher. Quickly waking she shouted.

"H-Here Miss Bustier!"

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, do try to stay awake during class. No matter how boring it may be. "

"Y-Yes, Miss."

As Marinette sat down, she turned to look at the person besides her who she naturally thought was Alya.

"Alya!" Marinette whisper-shouted. "Why did you let me sleep? I almost-"

Marinette turned to her left and realized who she was talking to. _Adrien is sitting next to me! Why is he sitting next to me? ... Alya!_

"Oh, h-h-h-hi Adrien! What a see you to pleasure! I-I-I mean a pleasure to see you!"

Adrien was just as red as Marinette was. _Okay, you've got this, just nod and smile, and say..._

"H-H-Hey Marinette," Adrien said in the most flustered way possible, his elbow resting on the table only to slip off, causing him to fumble.

"What's wrong Adrien? A-A-Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh, a slip." Adrien smiles sheepishly at Marinette, berating himself silently. _Man, I'm such an idiot. I totally messed that up._ _Even Plagg is snickering. Or is that Nino and Alya? Whatever, I just need to get through the day without looking like a complete idiot in front of Ladybug, or Marinette._

Sitting in front of the two stuttering teens, sat Alya and Nino, snickering as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Nino asked.

"Probably not, they're both tomatoes at this point," Alya responded peeking behind her. "Besides, I'm glad Adrien finally realized his feelings for Marinette. But you do know we will have to intervene at some point, right?"

"Of course. Team DjWifi's got this."

"Team DjWifi?"

"Yeah, it's the combination of our villain names. From when we got akumatized?"

" Oh, yeah, how do you come up with this stuff?"

"I had just overheard it from Alix, Juleka, and Rose's conversation."

"Okay. Cool. Team DjWifi. Pound it?"

"Pound it."

Team DjWifi fist-bumped and plotted throughout the entire period.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers, (I'm really surprised! I have way more than I thought!)**

**I was informed yesterday of the mishap concerning Chapter 3. I used HTML text for my rough draft, and from there copied-and-pasted it. But nevertheless I will replace the chapter. There was some trouble concerning Chapter 3, which is why it took me so long. I humbly apologize, to my readers. *Takes bow* I will try to update more religiously in the future. Make sure to read and review! ;)**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Slytherjoshi**

* * *

As Marinette sits at her desk, her back ramrod straight and her hands shaking, only a few thoughts go through her mind. Adrien's sitting next to me. Adrien's sitting next to me. What do I do ?! I'll just have to play it cool. I can do this. Marinette repeats her lengthy mantra in her head, only stopping to peek a look at Adrien, who is in a similar state of awkwardness.

Adrien's face has reached a level of red only achieved by the love-struck. His eyes move to look at Marinette, only to whip back around at the turn of her head. Adrien's not faring well because of his realization, and Team DjWifi has taken notice.

Alya looks at Nino, a wordless conversation taking place through their eyes. Alya rips a piece of paper from her empty notes page and writes a message on it. She discreetly hands it to Marinette who comes out of her stupor.

After the bell rings, meet me in the library. I need to talk to you. Also, Nino was wondering if we wanted to sit with them at lunch, and I already said yes. Good luck with lover-boy! ;)

Marinette flushes. I knew it. She was the one that set this up. Probably with help from Nino. What is this going to help anyway? I can barely talk to him let alone look at him. And he doesn't even seem to be looking at me. Marinette sighs and tries to pay attention to the lesson. Her blank page of notes isn't going to help during next week's test.

Adrien hears Marinette sigh and looks over at her. She doesn't seem okay. I wonder what's wrong. Maybe it's because you're here, a snarky voice supplies. Is it really because of me? Is she really that scared of me? That she doesn't want to be near me? Ladybug - THE Ladybug- is scared of me. Adrien's head droops. She can't be terrified of me, that doesn't make sense. Unless she doesn't like me. Maybe she hates me. Is that it Ladybug? Do you really hate me?

Adrien's downward spiral is interrupted by the bell. Just as he is about to get up to try and grab her attention, Marinette speeds out of the classroom with Alya. She didn't want to be in that awkward situation any longer. Nino and Adrien stood there left only with each other by the two girls. Nino smiles that same coy grin, and pulls Adrien towards outside.

Alya leans onto the brick outside the school, her body language showing a calm demeanor, but her eyes said differently. Marinette sighed. I regret coming out here. This conversation is going to be serious.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, in private?"

Alya looks straight at her, taking a deep breath before she answers, choosing her words carefully.

"It's time. Your destiny awaits you, Marinette,"

Marinette opens her mouth to ask what in the world she's talking about, when Alya holds up her hand and continues speaking.

"And by your 'destiny', I mean Adrien, girl!"

"What are you talking about Alya, I can barely even say a word to Adrien. I sat next to him during class and didn't even say a word! How am I supposed to get close to him when I act so nervous around him?!"

"Girl, you've got to stop worrying! If you calm your nerves you can do this. Adrien isn't on some high-up pedestal that you can't reach. He's right there," Alya gestures around the corner to the Adrien, who sits at the table across from Nino, his back turned. "Besides, I've seen you do some daring stuff. If anyone can do this you can! Just say it girl. I can do this!"

"I can do this." Marinette says meekly.

"Harder!"

"I can do this!"

"One more time!"

"I can do this!"

"You go girl, now come on. Nino and Adrien are waiting for us."

"Okay, just give me a second."

"Alright."

Alya walks up to the boys, one of which makes eye contact with her asking for confirmation. She gives a slight nod to Nino before speaking.

Marinette stays behind watching Alya talk to Nino and Adrien. She whips around, her back plastered to the wall.

"Tikki, I can't do this."

Tikki pops out of Marinette's purse and looks at Marinette with caring eyes.

"Don't worry, Marinette. You can do this. You just have to be confident."

"But I'm not confident! Alya's confident. It's her whole personality!"

"But d'you know who is confident? Ladybug. And do you know who is Ladybug."

"Me."

"Exactly," Tikki floats confidently with her eyes blazing. " Marinette, you are the most confident person I know. You defeat akumas on a regular basis! You can go talk to Adrien. I believe in you!"

Marinette perks up. Tikki's right. I can do this. I'm Ladybug, for crying out loud! She brushes imaginary dust off. Confidence. Marinette walks over to the table and opens her mouth in greeting, until she hears Adrien's voice.

"For the last time, I DON'T LIKE MARINETTE!"

It's as if time slows down bodies, but not minds. She stands there, her arm still up in the waving gesture. Nino and Alya go silent. Then, Adrien turns to see who Nino and Alya are looking at. He sees Marinette.

"Marinette…"

Her name brings her out of her state, and she rushes off in the other direction, tears streaming down her face. Alya gets up to run after her, shouting her name. Nino stays there and looks at Adrien, who's just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**My lovely readers and viewers,**

 **I've only just noticed my mistake. How daft can you get really? I can't thank you all enough for this. You guys are so sweet and supportive. Anyways, the second try's the charm! More or less.**

 **XOXO,**

 **Slytherjoshi**

* * *

Just as he is about to get up to try and grab her attention, Marinette speeds out of the classroom with Alya. She didn't want to be in that awkward situation any longer. Nino and Adrien stand there left only with each other by the two girls. Nino smiles that same coy grin and pulls Adrien towards outside.

"Wait, whoa Nino, where are we going? Slow down dude!"

"We're going to the outside tables before the girls come," Nino replies. "Besides, we need to talk."

Adrien gulps. Judging by how Nino and Alya acted in class, they seem suspicious. _I hope they don't realize just who Ladybug is. Or, who I am. But I can't go jumping the gun just yet. I need to test them._

Nino and Adrien arrive at the table. They sit in their seats, simply staring at each other, both plotting how to manipulate the conversation in their favor. However, one of the two happens to stay in the company of a feisty, self-proclaimed ace reporter, and thus, has the upper hand. Let the "interrogation" begin!

"They always do this, huh. Does it annoy you as much as it annoys me?" Nino begins.

"Does what annoy me?" Adrien inquires, taking the bait.

"Oh, you know," Nino drawls nonchalantly. "Alya and Marinette always leaving us for their secret talks. Alya pulling Marinette over to corners, their hushed conversations, their whispered secrets."

Adrien's eyes light up and Nino smirks to himself. _Jeez, Adrien, haven't you heard that English saying curiosity killed the cat?_

"What do you think they talk about?"

"Well, they're girls, right? So they'll talk about makeup and stuff like that. But then there's Alya, so they probably talk about Ladybug and Cat Noir. And they're friends with you and me so they probably talk about- well- us."

"Us? Wait, what? W-What do you mean us?"

"Well, I think Alya likes me, er- at least hope. But, you, my dude have a girlfriend all ready for you, and her name is Marinette."

The effects are almost instantaneous.

"T-t-t-t-that's insane! Marinette d-d-doesn't like me!"

"You know what, … maybe you're right."

"No definitely n-, wait for what?"

"I mean, this is just me joking."

"Yeah,..."

"But, you like her right?"

"W-What?! I-I-I," Adrien is stuttering, badly. _Just like Marinette. Go figure. But this isn't- I hope Nino doesn't tell anyone. Jeez, if word got out that I liked Marinette, I can't imagine the hounding she'd get from the press. Not to mention Chloe and the rest of the fangirls._

"I don't like Marinette."

"You're lying right to my face, dude.

"I don't like her like that."

"Mhm."

During their conversation, Alya came and sat down on the tabletop, watching the conversation back and forth.

"Adrien, hon'," starts Alya. "Just face it. You got a schoolgirl crush on a schoolgirl."

In a moment of annoyance, Adrien shouts, his face aflame.

"I DON'T LIKE MARINETTE!"

And after that, it all came crashing down. The rest of the school day goes by and Adrien doesn't see Marinette after that. He's worried sick and doesn't pay attention for the rest of the day. Plagg looks up at him through his shirt. His eyes look sympathetic which was a feat in and of itself. Adrien just sighs and keeps his somber thoughts to himself. _I had wanted to get to know Marinette, but I only ended up making it worse. It turns out she does hate me. I don't know how I'm ever going to fix this._

Just then, a crash resounds through the halls. People start screaming and running. An akuma is attacking. The teachers were calming them down and leading them out. Adrien stays behind. _Just great he thinks. This couldn't have been a worse time. I wish I didn't know who she is. Maybe then it wouldn't be so awkward._

"Plagg, claws out!"


	5. Chapter 5

In the school courtyard, towers a woman in a lemon yellow jumpsuit with 4 white stripes on her stomach. White and yellow eagle-like wings protruded from her back where her shoulder blades reside. A necklace with a red jewel rests on her collarbone, the same color as her unruly hair. She flies near the second floor looking down on the students and teachers fleeing Collège Françoise Dupont. She bellows in a honeyed tone, and all of the school faces up to listen.

"I am the Animage, and all men should be treated like the animals they are, so they will be turned into them!"

(PS: The name is a reference to Harry Potter, of course. I'm sure you caught it. Anyways, on with the story! ;)

The Animage maniacally laughs as her stripes cast a bright white glow and hit two students. The two then began to glow and turned into tigers with lemon yellow slits for eyes. The two then proceed to follow the Animage's every move.

"Now then, who's next," she drawls, her stripes lighting up once more. The bone-chilling silence that ensues from the petrified crowd surmounts into chaos and madness. The drills long forgotten, students and teachers alike ran in every single direction. The madness in itself was an order that Cat Noir can't understand as he watches from the classroom window.

 _Well it's obvious enough that the akuma is in her necklace, but Marinette needs to get here before we can start. Wait did I just say Marinette? I meant Ladybug._

Adrien sighs. _I hope she wasn't affected by what I said. It'll only make fighting the Animage worse._

Cat Noir leaps into a tucked aerial, landing perfectly onto the courtyard floor. He extends his staff, leans his elbow onto it casually, and looks dead into the eyes of the Animage. He smirks.

"Somehow, I get the **feline** you've been dumped. But don't worry there's still fish in the sea. Or should I say, cats in Paris."

"Cat Noir, you're already an animal as is, so all I need is your Miraculous! Surrender them ! "

The Animage swoops down onto Cat Noir with impressive speed. Her wings sharpen to the likeness of blades. And she swings them at him. Adrien uses his staff to parry her wings. He twirls the staff around to try and attack her midsection in a riposte. But her wings are impossible to get through. The Animage flies up to move into an aerial attack, her foot en pointe and ready to strike him down. Cat Noir then dive rolls to the other side, just narrowly avoiding her foot.

"Silly Kitty, did you start without me?"

Both Adrien and the Animage turn to see Ladybug standing on the balls of her feet, her yo-yo swinging round on her right hand.

"I apologize M'lady, I got **cat** up." He winks, causing her to roll her eyes. _That's good, hopefully she's feeling more like herself._

Animage then yells, causing both Cat Noir and Ladybug to startle.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir," she begins rising up above them. "Your beloved city will soon be run by real true animals, unless you give me your Miraculous."

The Animage then flies up and out of the school in the blink of an eye, her tigers following her through the streets.

Ladybug watched from where the Animage stood, with a frown on her face. _Since, she's headed out to who knows where, we'll have to follow her. But once the akuma attack is over, class will start back up and people will wonder where I am. But, to be fair, I did skip out on most of class already. Hopefully people won't notice or ask what happened when tomorrow comes. Focus, Marinette! Heartbreak can wait._

Upon focusing on where the Animage was headed, she then blurted,

"Cat Noir, Mayor Bourgeois's in danger! We need to move right now! Cat Noir? Cat?!"

During this time Adrien is staring straight at Ladybug, concern evident. The warring expressions written on her face made him worry about what he had said earlier, and the fact that he hasn't been able to apologize. He then snaps out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, Bugaboo, I got caught up in those beautiful eyes of yours. I couldn't resist!" He said with a cheeky smile.

"Save the flirting for later, kitty, we have an akuma to catch."

Ladybug then takes the yo-yo and grapples it to the roof of the school, moving at a quick pace. Cat Noir extends his staff like a javelin to toss him onto the next building, matching his pace with hers.

"So I can flirt later, is that it? 'Cause I don't mind at all."

The akuma attack is now over and students and teachers come out of their hiding places. A announcement is then put over the intercom. Principal Damocles then begins to speak.

"Pardon the interruption. Attention students and teachers, the akuma attack is now over. Please return to your classrooms and resume your lessons."

Back in class, students are abuzz with the recent akuma. Nino is holding back Alya, who is trying desperately to go to the action.

"Nino," she yells. "Let me go! The viewers at the Ladyblog need to know what's happening!"

"I know that, but if you skip another class, Principal Damocles will have your head!"

Miss Bustier grabs the classes attention and resumes the lesson. But when Alya and Nino sit down in front, they both realize something.

"Hey Alya." Nino whispers. "You don't think, that Adrien went off to find Marinette, do you?"

"Hopefully he did. He still needs to apologize to my girl."

"Yeah, but what's gonna happen when Miss Bustier notices they're both gone?"

They both look at each other, panic slowly spreading on their faces like a virus.

"She'll call their parents." Alya, replied, her voice somber.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll text Marinette, and see where she is. You do the same for Adrien, and hopefully the can sneak back before Miss Bustier notices."

Over at the mayor's office, André Bourgeois watches over Paris, weariness showing in the lines on his face. He sighs. _Being in charge is hard work. Taking so much time out of my life, leaves next to no time for Chloé and Audrey. At least I know they love me just the same._

Just as Mayor Bourgeois sits down to do his work, the glass doors swoosh open and in flies Animage. Two tigers flank her, baring their teeth at him.

"Mayor Bourgeois," she begins sweetly. "I have a pressing matter that I simply must discuss with you."

The mayor is terrified of the akuma, and the tigers, but tries to write it off as aggravated.

"W-Who are you?! Get out of here! If you want to see me, you schedule an appointment with me, not f-fly in through the balcony doors! Security! Get this woman out of my sight!"

"How rude, Mr. Bourgeois. I only wanted to speak with you." the Animage hissed. Then two burly security guards came in and tried to drag Animage out of the room. She then performed a roundhouse kick, leaving then both on the ground. She stands and sighs, placing her hand on her hip.

"But this is what you get when you leave men in charge of such important affairs."

The four stripes on her midsection begin to glow, and she shoots two consecutive shots, hitting the men. They then turn into gorillas with the same lemon yellow eyes. The Animage snaps her fingers, and the two gorillas pin the mayor to the wall.

"Now then, let me send a message to the oppressed women of Paris."

Just outside of the mayor's office, Ladybug and Cat Noir swing into view.

"Now, where could the Animage be?" Ladybug ponders.

A giant screen flicks into view, and Animage is seen sitting in the mayor's chair, the two tigers sitting beside her.

"I'm right here." She grins, staring down at the two. "And so is the mayor. Say hello, Mr. Bourgeois."

Mayor Bourgeois is behind her and his mouth is gagged. He spits it out.

"That's **Mayor** Bourgeois to you! An-mmf!"

(PS: Cyberchase. That's all I'm gonna say. ;)

"Let him go Animage." Ladybug demands, her eyes hard.

"Why should I? The women of Paris can finally be free from such oppressive rule. You understand don't you Ladybug. Men do nothing but ruin and hate and deceive. The world would be so much better without those animals. I know you agree with me. And as I speak, I know there are many Parisian women who are watching this broadcast and agree with me."

Ladybug takes in her words, and begins to think about what had happened that day. _It's true that today would have been easier if he wasn't there today. Or even better yet, if I didn't have a crush on him. His hateful words wouldn't have affected me if he was just… gone._

"Ladybug," Animage's voice takes on a soothing tone. "It shouldn't have to be this way. You don't have to get hurt. Paris doesn't have to get hurt. If you just give me your Miraculous, so many will be free from this."

Ladybug's stance relaxes. Her eyes soften. _Does she actually agree? Does she really think that all men are like that? Does she think I'm like that?_ Cat Noir shakes his head. He yells out, not only to argue with Animage, but with himself.

"So maybe there are guys like that out there. Who are rude and mean, and quite frankly, need a declawing. But not all guys are like that. There are guys who are sweet and nice, and would never do anything to hurt those they love." Cat Noir turns to Ladybug, who looks at him with unshed tears in her eyes. "When someone hurts you, those who still cherish you will do anything they can to be forgiven. But it just takes some time."

Ladybug smiles at Cat Noir, the silent thanks still on her tongue.

"It's over Animage. C'mon Cat!"

They rush into the office, where two tigers stand in front of the desk, ready to take them on.

"Speaking of declawed, these pretty kitties need to hold still."

Cat Noir distracts the tigers with high flips that leave them unable to fully reach him. Ladybug engages Animage, but her wings keep deflecting the yo-yo.

"I think it's time to pull out the big guns. Lucky Charm!"

A yo-yo drops into her hands, similar to the one she already has.

 _Another yo-yo? What am I supposed to do with two of them?_

"If you won't give me your Miraculous, I'll just have to take them from you myself."

Animage shoots her stripe rays at the two heroes. They dodge them effortlessly with tucked jumps and pressed handstands.

"No thanks Animage. I'm already as **catty** as I can be." Cat Noir quips.

Then Ladybug gets an idea. She sees Animage's wings, the second yo-yo, the Animage's stripes, and Cat's hands.

"Cat. The yo-yo! Hold the end with one hand and your Cataclysm with the other!"

"You got it, Bugaboo. Cataclysm!"

Cat Noir then leaps at the Animage who proceeds to shield herself with her wings. Cat Noir wraps up her body with the yo-yo, so that the stripe rays can't be fired. He uses his Cataclysm to break the necklace. The akuma then flies free and Ladybug de-evilizes it.

"No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Gotcha'!" Ladybug waves as the butterfly flies away. "Bye-bye little butterfly."

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

The yo-yo then restores the animals and the Animage. The woman looks dazed. "Ladybug? What happened?"

Ladybug kneels beside her. "You tell me."

"The last thing I remember was being dumped, and then his dog ran away with my necklace. I still have it though."

"Well don't worry. You were akumatized, but it's okay. You're alright, and won't have to deal with that boyfriend of yours."

Cat Noir joins the two, and watches the interaction silently before speaking.

"Well, M'lady. This was a job well done. Pound it!" The two fist bump.

"Well, I've got to get back." Ladybug starts to leave but then Cat Noir grabs her shoulder.

"Actually, I have a question to ask and this is the purrfect time to do it. Ladybug, -"

Their Miraculous cut them off, with a synchronized beep. Ladybug smiles softly at him.

'Sorry, kitty, but I can't stay and **cat**. I'll see you for patrol." She dashes away, swinging on the rooftops. Cat Noir sighs. _I need to apologize to her. Somehow._


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately for Adrien, Marinette is nowhere to be found when he peeks into the classroom. And so in an act of impulsiveness, he skips for the rest of the day. He sits outside near the entrance steps, thoughts consuming his mind. Plagg watches the boy curiously from the bag. He's never skipped class before, Plagg thought. This girl is really somethin' else, if it can mess up Adrien like this. This is why cheese is easier to deal with than relationships. Plagg yawns and snuggles in to take a nap on Adrien's phone.

Meanwhile, Adrien had never been obsessed with someone like this before. While this was his first love, or if love is too strong a word, interest, he never imagined it would be like this. Adrien stands as he makes a decision. I made a promise to myself that I would try my utmost to apologize and to tell her how much I care for her. I'm going to keep that promise. One way or another.

"C'mon Plagg," Adrien smirks at Plagg's sleepy-eyed appearance. "We have places to go."

"You're going to Marinette's aren't you?" Plagg's eyes brighten with mischief.

"Well, yeah. She's not at school, so I'm going to have to go to her."

"While I'm all for seeing you fumble over your words, what will you do when Natalie comes to pick you up? You have Chinese today."

"I'll probably just spring back to the mansion, sneak in through the window or something, and say I walked back to school. Like something from the movies."

"Okay, kid. But just remember, movies aren't real life."

Adrien made his way over to the Dupain-Cheng residence, thinking out his words on the way. My Lady, I'm coming.

But while Adrien's appearance was mild and docile, Marinette was slowly losing her mind, and heart. He doesn't like me like that. It can't work. I wish I didn't know. It would only make things easier. After all, ignorance is bliss.

Tikki watched her chosen in the deafening silence. It was to the point where the peace seemed fake. Marinette began to pace more and more, her face going through countless unidentifiable emotions. It used to be hard to grasp human feelings, but now she could understand perfectly.

"Marinette...:"

Marinette sits in front of Tikki, the unshed tears finally beginning to fall.

"Tikki, I shouldn't be so heartbroken. Why am I still heartbroken? I always knew that he didn't see me that way and he only confirmed my doubts. It shouldn't hurt so much. Why does it hurt so badly?"

"Marinette, I knew that you felt something special for him. The way you looked at him, whether in school or not, only proved it. You loved Adrien," Tikki speaks tentatively. "But it just wasn't meant to be. And that's okay. It's alright to feel this way. But you need to be able to move on Marinette. I know you'll come from this better and stronger."

"But it was foolish, Tikki. Pure foolishness! Adrien after I accused him, comes to me and apologizes in the rain with that smile, and I fell so easily! I got swept up in all of it. I have more important things in my life, like protecting Paris, and figuring out who Hawkmoth is and what they want."

Marinette's eyes begin to harden while she takes out fabric to start out a design she's had in her sketchbook for a while.

"Tikki," she begins in a low undertone. "I fell in love with a guy who's experienced this before and doesn't think twice about rejection. Face it, the kind of love I wanted- the kind of guy I wanted- doesn't exist. To be numb to these emotions will only make it easier. So I need to shut them down, and focus on my life. Emotions will only get in the way."

"Marinette, what will you do when you see him again? How will you act? Emotionless? Is this really the best choice?"

"Distance, Tikki. Distancing myself, keeping that fake 'model smile' on. I can't just flat out tune him out. But Tikki," Marinette pauses her sewing to look at Tikki. "This is really the best course for me. To avoid any problems. I know it seems bad, but I'll be able to move on. But for now…"

Marinette resumes her sewing, her mind slowly going slack, with only the slightest bit of conscious effort left for sewing. I might end up acting a little different, but it's for the best. After this, no one will be able to hurt me anymore.

Adrien walks into the Dupain-Cheng bakery, the little bell near the door alerting Marinette's parents to Adrien's presence.

Now Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng knew something was wrong when their daughter came home early, mumbling some excuse about school finishing because of the akuma attack. And after they consequently pandered over her without her usual "I'm fine Maman!" they knew that it was something serious.

However, only Sabine knew of the lengths to which Marinette's crush on Adrien truly went. So when Adrien walks into the bakery without any chaperones, she says, "Marinette's upstairs. Be careful with her, okay?" Adrien smiles at her, a genuine smile, and goes quickly up the stairs to Marinette's room. Just as he lifts his hand up to knock on the hatch, he hears something. Quiet sniffles float through. She-She's crying. I made Marinette cry. Adrien knocks on the door, which lapses the room into a deadly silence. Marinette speaks, and it breaks Adrien's heart to hear her broken voice.

"Maman, I'm don't want to talk about it, and I know you're worried, but I'm really-"

"Hi, Marinette. Can I come in?"

Surprise is written on Marinette's face, but it slowly morphs into an apathetic expression.

"Oh, hey Adrien. What are you doing here? Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners. Come up."

Adrien is stunned into silence. She's giving me a model smile. She's not being genuine. Did I really hurt her that much?

What do you think genius? You yelled out I don't like Marinette and she heard, the snarky voice replies. Adrien shakes off the hurt and guilt for a second to gather his wits.

"Um, Marinette, I wanted to say that-that I um…"

"Oh I'm sorry. Did you want some food or tea?"

"Oh I'm fi-"

"I'll go get you some tea."

Marinette flees the room, sliding down to the bakery where her mother and father turn simultaneously.

"I've been expecting you."

(P.S.: If someone didn't recognize this, I'm gonna scream. ;)

"Ahem!"

"We've been expecting you. Better?"

Thomas nods. Marinette moves past them as she sighs. She takes a teapot and two cups as well as some crackers.

"Maman, there's nothing to talk about. Adrien just came over to-"

"You said his name."

"What?"

"You said his name. Without blushing. Or stuttering. What happened?"

Marinette looks at Sabine with warming eyes.

"Maman, I know you are worried, but things are changing. I'm not some blushing schoolgirl anymore."

"I know honey. Just… be careful with that boy okay? He's been through so much."

Marinette looks at Sabine solemnly before going back upstairs.

Adrien is sitting there. His head between his hands, resting on his legs. He looks so distraught. It's enough to think that he actually didn't mean what he said. Don't fall for it Marinette, a cautious voice said. He's a model. We can't expect him to not know how to put up and act.

"Here you go. Some tea and crackers." A forced smile makes its way to her face.

"Oh, uh, thanks, M'l- Marinette."

Marinette sat down on her chaise and looked Adrien dead in the eyes. No more kidding around. Tell the truth.

"What did you want to tell me?"

Adrien looked up at those eyes and saw the courage that was lying within those swirling cerulean pools. How did I not notice how much she is Ladybug.

"I- I wanted to apologize deeply. Nino and Alya we're getting on my nerves from their teasing and I-I just snapped. And I've never done that and it was so horribly rude and I could never not like you, because you're actually really amazing and brave and confident, and when I turned and saw you and the look on your face I felt so worthless. It was so spur of the moment, and I hate myself for it. And I don't know if you'll forgive me but I wanted to try anyways, and-"

Marinette shushes Adrien with her hand on his shoulder. Adrien looks up at Marinette and saw the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Adrien," Marinette begins. "I don't hate you. It's just that… what you said hurt. It hurt so much, and I don't know how to fix it. It's going to take time. And I forgive you but please, I just need to heal."

Adrien wipes the tear from her eyes instinctively. And with that action, Marinette breaks down, crying onto his shoulder. Adrien hesitantly pulls Marinette into a hug, which she accepts. He put his face in his hair, which causes them to both redden.

"I'm still going to be there for you. I want to try and help you fix this. As long as you let me." I promise I'll never hurt you. I'll be there to protect you.

"I will. I could use a partner to move me along."

I know you'll never hurt me.

"We-We could be like Ladybug and Cat Noir. What do you say, M'Lady?"

Marinette sighs. When he says it like that, and looks at me with those eyes, it reminds me of Cat.

"Of course, Silly Kitty. We're partners."

Adrien walks down the steps to see Sabine waiting near the door with Natalie at her side.

"Adrien, did you forget you have Chinese lessons today? Your father is...concerned with the fact that you skipped."

Adrien began to speak but was interrupted by Sabine.

"Oh, did Adrien not tell you? Marinette and him needs to work on a project for school."

"No he did not. But I suppose that's okay. I'll have to tell his father. Let's go, Adrien."

Adrien follows and walks past Sabine, and mouths 'Thank you.' Sabine nods and smiles at him, with the love of a mother. Adrien gives her a genuine smile.

Natalie watches from the limo, knowing for a fact that Adrien has no school projects. However, she argued. Mr. Agreste doesn't know that. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Adrien steps into the car and looks out to Marinette's balcony. He sighs happily. Marinette called us partners. This was so worth it.


End file.
